The problem usually occurring in thermotherapy devices for premature or newborn infants with a hood, which is designed, e.g., as an incubator hood or as a hood of a hybrid, i.e., a combination of an open incubator and an incubator, is that part of the body heat of the premature or newborn infant is lost due to radiation to the cooler hood and, moreover, water of condensation is formed, which may drop off. To overcome this drawback, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,621 B1 describes an incubator in which the door or the lateral surfaces are provided with an inner double wall for receiving a hot air flow between the incubator and the inner double wall. The inner double wall can be folded away or removed. DE 36 16 359 A1 discloses an incubator that is designed as a double-walled cylindrical section, so that heated and humidified air can also be fed in here through the area between the two walls to form a heated air curtain.
The problem occurring in the known cases of hoods for incubators with a double wall is that moisture and microorganisms accumulate between the double wall and the hood. Moreover, the formation of water of condensation hinders the to of the premature or newborn infant in the interior of the thermotherapy device. Cleaning is therefore necessary at regular intervals, for which the hood must be opened and the double wall must be pivoted off or removed. This means additional work for the personnel, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, an adverse effect on the patient.